


Piece by Piece

by Carjani



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Death, Death, Denial of Feelings, Desperation, Deutsch | German, Drama, Goodbyes, Last Kiss, M/M, Regret, Songfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carjani/pseuds/Carjani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein schmerzvoller Abschied...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piece by Piece

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Piece by Piece by Katie Melua

Our Last Goodbye

Ungläubig starre ich auf das Szenario vor mir. Alles ist verwüstet. Ein riesiger Krater hat sich in die Landschaft gebohrt und aus der Mitte steigt Rauch auf.  
Was kann nur passiert sein? Was könnte je eine solche Zerstörung anrichten, die selbst ich noch nie gesehen habe.  
Diese Kraft, die mir so bekannt war und gleichzeitig so fremd…gemischt mit der einer anderen Person…ebenso stark…ebenso Furcht einflößend…

Ich weiß nicht warum ich hier bin…wie aus einem inneren Drang folgte ich den Explosionen, den Erschütterungen…doch vielleicht hätte ich es nicht tun sollen…denn dann hätte ich mir das erspart…doch hätte es das besser gemacht? Wohl kaum…

Karin beginnt zu zittern und bittet mich von hier zu verschwinden, doch ich kann nicht.  
Dieses Chakra…ich kenne es…es ist deines…  
Überall auf der Welt…unter Tausenden würde ich es erkennen. Doch warum bist du hier?  
Was hast du getan? Bist du etwa…?

Ich springe in den Krater. Nach kurzem Zögern folgen mir Suigetsu, Karin und Juugo…doch es ist mir egal…in diesem Moment habe ich nichts anderes im Kopf als dich…das kann nicht passiert sein…nicht dir!

Langsam nähere ich mich einem auf dem Boden liegenden Körper…ein zerrissener schwarzer Mantel mit roten Wolken…auch wenn ich diesen Mann nie zuvor gesehen habe, weiß ich, wer er ist.  
Der Leader der Akatsuki…wer sonst sollte eine solche Zerstörung anrichten?  
Seine schrecklichen, seltsamen Augen starren mich an und obwohl ich weiß, dass er tot ist, jagen sie mir einen eisigen Schauer durch den Körper.  
Sein Körper ist schlimm zugerichtet…doch ist sein rechter Arm blutverschmiert, obwohl keine Wunde an ihm zu sehen ist…dies kann nicht sein Blut sein.

Ich spüre, wie mir kalter Schweiß auf die Stirn tritt.  
Wo bist du? Ich weiß, dass du hier bist, ich würde dich überall wieder erkennen!  
Hast du ihn getötet? Hat er dich…?  
Nein, das darf nicht sein…das kann nicht sein…ich spüre dein Chakra…

Ich bemerke die musternden Blicke meines Teams im Rücken, doch es interessiert mich nicht, was sie denken. Sie sind meine Kameraden und sie sind nützlich…doch sie bedeuten mir nichts…  
Karin fragt mich etwas, doch ich höre sie nicht…wie gebannt starre ich auf den toten Mann…wessen Blut ist das? Diese Frage brennt regelrecht in meinem Kopf. Ich kann an nichts anderes mehr denken, denn dieses ungute Gefühl lässt mich nicht los…

Ein Schluchzen reißt mich aus den Gedanken…es hallte von oben in den Krater…ohne die anderen noch weiter zu beachten, sprinte ich wieder nach oben auf die gegenüberliegende Seite…wieder folgen sie mir…beinahe wird es mir lästig…  
Doch ich vergesse alles…einfach alles…denn diesen Anblick werde ich mein Leben lang nicht mehr vergessen.

Denn das war der Moment, in dem mein schlimmster Albtraum Wirklichkeit wurde…

First of all must go  
Your scent upon my pillow  
And then I'll say goodbye  
To your whispers in my dreams

Hinata beugt sich schluchzend über dich, hält deinen Kopf, während Sakura und Sai verzweifelt versuchen, dich zu retten. Kiba steht nur fassungslos daneben, die Augen weit aufgerissen, als ob er nicht glauben kann, was er da gerade sieht. Genauso wenig wie ich…

All das Blut? Deines? Wie kann das sein? Wie kannst du es wagen?

Erst jetzt bemerken sie unsere Anwesenheit…erschrocken drehen sie sich um und nun kann ich dich sehen…und ich sehe genau das, was ich nie sehen wollte.

Du hast den Akatsuki Leader getötet, doch er hat dich im letzten Atemzug mit seinem bloßen Arm durchbohrt. Eine riesige Wunde klafft in deiner Brust. All das Blut…es ist deines…  
Mein Verstand weiß längst, dass dies nur mit dem Tod enden kann, doch alles andere, was noch an Gefühl in mir übrig ist, sträubt sich gegen diesen Gedanken.

„Sasuke?“ höre ich Karins Stimme flüstern, doch ich will sie nicht hören.  
Sie sollen still sein! Alle! Denn sie haben keine Ahnung. Überhaupt keine Ahnung!

Die anderen haben sich wieder gefangen, kämpfen weiter um dein Leben…tun ihr Bestes…doch ich kann das nicht mit ansehen, wie sie dich malträtieren…dir noch mehr Schmerz zufügen, als du ohnehin schon spürst…

Wie hypnotisiert gehe ich auf sie zu…packe Sai an der Schulter und schubse ihn grob weg.  
Er ist nur ein Ersatz für mich, nicht wahr? Das hast du selbst gesagt…ich weiß dass ich dir wichtiger bin als er und allein dieser Gedanke, dass ich etwas für dich zähle, hat mich all die Jahre überstehen lassen.

„Was soll das?“ höre ich Hinata schluchzend, doch als ich aufblicke weichen sie alle von dir zurück. Mein Sharingan…es hat sich ganz von selbst aktiviert…  
Ich falle auf die Knie, mitten in dein Blut…es ist überall. Deine Augen flackern, blicken in den Himmel. Wie kannst du es wagen jetzt in den Himmel zu sehen? Sieh mich an!

Wie von Sinnen reiße ich dich hoch, doch dein Kopf fällt leblos wie der einer Puppe in den Nacken zurück. Sieh mich gefälligst an! Ich sehe in deine Augen, mein Sharingan spiegelt sich darin wieder und ohne es wirklich zu steuern, dringe ich in deinen Geist ein…wie damals…  
Doch diesmal ist alles anders…

Als ich die Augen öffne, ist alles schwarz…ich suche dich…wo bist du nur?  
Ziellos irre ich in den vertrackten Wegen deines Geistes umher.  
Ich muss dich finden…dich zurückholen…  
Wer außer mir, soll es sonst tun?  
Wer außer mir, hat das Recht es zu tun?

Je weiter ich gehe, desto mehr beginnt alles um mich herum einzustürzen. Doch es kann noch nicht zu spät sein. Wie von Sinnen renne ich umher und auf einmal stehe ich dort, wo ich schon einmal war…vor Jahren…

Das riesige Tor, in dem das mächtigste Wesen der Welt versiegelt ist…der Kyuubi.  
Doch diesmal steht es weit offen…was ist passiert…wo ist der Fuchs?  
Doch ehe ich meine Fragen in Worte fassen kann, glühen zwei rote Augen in der Dunkelheit auf und der gewaltige Bijuu schiebt sich durch das Tor.  
Doch entgegen all meinen Erwartungen ist er schwach. Er fällt nieder wie ein erlegtes Tier und verursacht dabei eine gewaltige Erschütterung… Wie der Rest der Umgebung beginnt er langsam in der Dunkelheit zu versinken.

Mein Blick wandert über den Kyuubi zum Tor und bleibt am zerrissenen Siegel hängen…  
Und mit einem Schlag wird mir alles klar.

Jetzt verstehe ich…  
Du hast den Kyuubi absichtlich freigelassen, um den Akatsuki Leader besiegen zu können. Aber du wusstest doch, was es bedeutet…kein menschlicher Körper hält einer solchen Kraft stand…  
Wie konntest du das tun…?

Die Augen des Kyuubis ruhen leblos auf mir und als er völlig in der Dunkelheit versunken ist, wird eine schemenhafte Gestalt sichtbar…

Du stehst mit dem Rücken zu mir. Ich kann dein Gesicht nicht sehen…  
Willst du mich nicht einmal jetzt ansehen?

„Was willst du hier?“ erklingt deine Stimme erstaunlich klar und hallt an den bröckelnden Wänden wieder. Doch ich habe keine Lust mehr auf diese Spielchen… Ich habe keine Kraft mehr dafür…und wir haben keine Zeit mehr dafür.

Nur wenige Schritte und ich stehe direkt hinter dir…  
Und hier, inmitten der Dunkelheit deines sterbenden Geistes wird mir bewusst, dass ich alles falsch gemacht habe… Alles.

Ich gab alles auf für meine Rache…selbst dich…und ich ging, ohne dir jemals gesagt zu haben, wie viel du mir bedeutest. Dass du der einzige Mensch auf der Welt bist, der einen Platz in meinem kalten und doch so unendlich verletzten Herzen hat…

Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren packe ich deinen Arm, ziehe dich zu mir herum und lege meine Lippen auf deine…

And then our lips will part  
In my mind and in my heart  
‘Cos your kiss  
Went deeper than my skin

Weißt du, wie sehr ich mir diesen Moment herbei gesehnt habe?  
Doch warum muss er jetzt sein? Warum musste erst so etwas geschehen, dass ich es endlich wage…?

All die Jahre waren wir zusammen und mit jeden Tag liebte ich dich mehr und ob du es mir glaubst oder nicht… Ich war mir schon immer darüber im Klaren. Selbst in dem Moment als ich das Dorf verließ. Vielleicht in jenem Moment mehr, als in jedem anderen…

Deine Lippen sind weich…genau wie dein Körper, den meine Arme umschlingen… Ich will dich nicht loslassen…nie mehr…umso weniger, als ich deine Hände in meinem Nacken spüre, die mich zu dir ziehen...

Ich vergehe an dir… Ich weiß, es wäre besser nie von dieser Sünde zu kosten, denn ich kann dich nicht haben…nicht mehr… Alle Chancen sind vertan. Jede Hoffung dahin.

Trotzdem kommt keine Reue in mir auf, denn allein dieser eine Kuss lässt mich alles vergessen. Ich wünschte, ich hätte einfach von meiner Rache ablassen können. So, wie du es mir immer heimlich zugeflüstert hast. Doch ich war blind. Was bringt mir diese Rache den jetzt noch?

Ich hatte einen Plan, als ich das Dorf verließ. Ich wollte meine Rache…ja…doch danach wollte ich zu dir zurückkehren und dir sagen was ich fühle…  
Ich habe meine Rache über dich gestellt und nun zahle ich dafür den höchsten Preis, den man sich vorstellen kann.

Piece by piece  
Is how I'll let go of you  
Kiss by kiss  
Will leave my mind one at a time  
One at a time

Doch nun, wo der Leader der Akatsuki tot ist, werden sie sich ohnehin nicht mehr lange halten können. Alles was ich je getan habe, war ohne Sinn…

Doch kann ich nicht mehr daran denken, den du löst dich von mir, siehst mich lächelnd an und streichelst über meine Wange. Ich kann deinen Blick nicht definieren. So, wie ich dich nie definieren konnte. Ich weiß nicht einmal, warum gerade du es bist. Du bist es einfach…

„Ich liebe dich.“ Flüstere ich und wenn ich jemals in meinem Leben etwas ehrlich gemeint habe, dann das. Wie sehr wünschte ich, ich könnte dir diese Worte voller Hoffnung sagen und nicht voll Trauer.

Doch trotzdem will ich, dass du es weißt. Auch wenn ich keine Zukunft mit dir haben kann, so will ich die Gewissheit, dass du jetzt, in diesem Moment weißt, was ich empfinde…

Du nickst sachte und ich weiß, dass du dasselbe für mich empfindest…  
„Naruto…ich…“ will ich beginnen, doch dein Finger auf meinen Lippen verbietet mir das Reden. Du schüttelst den Kopf und allein diese Geste treibt mir letztlich doch noch die Tränen in die Augen.

Es ist vorbei.

Ich merke, wie du leichten Abstand zu mir suchst, doch ich will das nicht! Bleib bei mir, solange es noch geht. Fest umschlinge ich dich, drücke deinen Körper fest an meinen, fahre durch dein Haar, rieche deinen Duft… Ich liebe dich so sehr…

Dein Widerstand erstirbt. Du hast keine Ahnung wie oft ich mir vorgestellt habe, wie es sein würde, dich im Arm zu halten. Und mit jedem Augenblick, der so vergeht wird mir klarer, dass ich dich viel zu sehr liebe, um dich gehen lassen zu können.  
Deine Hände krallen sich in meine Schultern und dein Gesicht vergräbt sich in meiner Halsbeuge. Wenn du nur wüsstest, was du für eine Wirkung auf mich hast, selbst jetzt, wo alles schon entschieden ist.

First of all must fly  
My dreams of you and I  
There's no point in holding on to those  
And then our ties will break  
For your and my own sake  
Just remember  
This is what you chose

Schnell küsse ich dich erneut. Du gehörst mir und keinem sonst. All die Jahre habe ich nur für meine Rache gelebt, doch ich bereue zutiefst nicht eine der 1000 Chancen genutzt zu haben, dich ein einziges Mal zu meinem Eigentum zu machen.  
Und ich weiß, dass ich jede Minute, die ich nicht mit dir verbracht habe, jede gottverdammte Sekunde meines restlichen Lebens bereuen werde. Mehr als ich je etwas bereut habe…

Mittlerweile ist fast deine gesamte Geisteswelt in der Dunkelheit versunken und ich spüre wie du langsam in meinen Armen unruhig wirst. Doch ich will nicht gehen.  
Mit jedem Stück, das in der Dunkelheit versinkt, fühle ich, dass du mich ein Stück verlässt…  
Mit jedem verzweifelten Kuss, den ich dir stehle, entgleitest du mir ein bisschen mehr…

„Geh…“ flüsterst du mir zu, doch ich schüttele nur den Kopf…  
Wie könnte ich dich jetzt verlassen? Nun, wo es zu Ende geht?  
Doch ich sehe deinen Blick. Du wirst mir nicht erlauben bei dir zu bleiben, doch habe ich je auf dich gehört…?

Du schmunzelst leicht und ich verstehe nicht warum. Doch es tut gut, dein Lächeln zu sehen.  
Es ist gut, so wie es ist. Wenn ich deine Gedankenwelt im Moment deines Todes nicht verlassen habe, werde auch ich sterben und meine Seele wird dich begleiten…  
Doch es ist mir egal, denn für dich wollte ich leben…nur für dich…  
Eine Welt, in der du nicht bist…  
Eine solche Welt hat keine Bedeutung mehr für mich…

I'll shed like skin  
Our memories of lazy days  
And fade away the shadow of your face

Sanft streichst du mir über die Wange und gibst mir einen sanften, wundervollen Kuss.  
Es ist mein letzter glücklicher Moment, denn ich sehe dein sanftes Gesicht.  
Ich schließe die Augen und sehe so nicht die Träne, die deine Wange hinab rinnt.  
Bereits im nächsten Augenblick stößt du mich von dir und ich falle. Doch es ist nicht die Dunkelheit, die mich verschlingt, sondern reines, helles Licht. Der Ausgang aus deiner Welt…  
Mit geweiteten Augen, die nur die Frage nach dem ‚Warum?’ zu kennen scheinen, starre ich dich an, wie du dort stehst… In einer zerfallenden Welt, inmitten der Dunkelheit und mir das sagst, was ich mir so viele Jahre herbei gesehnt habe, das mir nun jedoch den Abschied unerträglich macht.

„Ich liebe dich.“ Höre ich deine Stimme immer und immer wieder widerhallen, bis ich mich erneut in der normalen Welt wieder finde, gebeugt über deinen blutverschmierten Körper, angestarrt von den entsetzten Blicken der anderen…

Ihre Stimmen dröhnen unerträglich laut in meinen Ohren. Sie sollen still sein! Sie begreifen nichts! Ich will dich anschreien, dich einen verdammten Idioten nennen…

Doch in diesem Moment erschlafft dein Körper in meinen Armen und deine Hand fällt zu Boden.

Sekunden starre ich fassungslos auf dich herab, bevor ich einen Schrei höre.  
Er ist ohrenbetäubend. Er ist schrill. Doch es ist keiner der anderen, keines der Mädchen. Ich bin es. Und ich kann nichts dagegen tun…

Meine Augen brennen, Sakura wirft mir aus verweinten Augen entsetzte Blicke zu…  
Das Mangekyou Sharingan. Ich habe es also bekommen. Itachi hatte recht, zum Teil. Denn du warst nicht mein bester Freund… Du warst der Mensch, den ich über alles auf der Welt liebe!

Doch sind mir diese Augen egal, denn nun, wo ich dich verloren habe, gibt es keinen Grund mehr für mich zu leben. Alles was ich tat, konnte ich nur, weil ich einen Antrieb dazu hatte.  
Das war meine Hoffung auf ein Leben mit dir und nun…  
Nun soll ich dich nie mehr wieder sehen…?

Fassungslos starre ich noch immer auf deinen toten, wunderschönen Körper in meinen Armen und ich weiß, dass nie mehr etwas so sein wird, wie es einmal war…

Piece by piece  
Is how i'll let go of you  
Kiss by kiss  
Will leave my mind one at a time  
One at a time  
One at a time  
One at a time


End file.
